Talk:Girls und Panzer: Great Tankery Operation! (game for mobile phones)/@comment-27771262-20170905192911/@comment-33038858-20170909120108
I had the same problem and this is what the support my send: Thank you for your inquiry. "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" Is the support. This time with regard to the phenomenon of your report, Sorry is the inconvenience. If the phenomenon of your reports have continued to occur, we ask that you can check your or improved We try the following procedure can be seen. ※ If you have made the initialization of the deletion, and the terminal of the application, please note that the game data is deleted. ※ also With regard to the contents of our try once, we ask that you please try again. ■ finished restart of the app-smartphone "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" App from the task, Or by performing a restart of the smartphone, Problem by you to re-launch the app there is a possibility to improve. ■ current to terminate the other apps running, please close all apps running in the background from the task. Please start only the "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" App on it. ※ even if it is returned to the home screen of your device from the application screen, There is the case that the application in the background is left that has been started. ■ You're welcome to the application of your environment that you check the free space of the terminal, we have free space or more recommended 4GB internal storage. If the free capacity of the storage is insufficient asking is added to delete the unnecessary data. ※ There is a possibility can not be performed successfully download the app data when the free space is insufficient. ■ Please check the recommended environment Recommended terminal OS: iOS7 more RAM (internal memory): 1GB or more ROM (built-in storage): 4GB or more of free space models: iPhone5 or later (RAM1GB or more terminals) Recommended terminal OS: Android OS 4.1.1 or later RAM (internal memory): 1GB or more ROM (built-in storage): 4GB or more of free space ※ If you are not a target terminal, but excuse me, Since you can be guaranteed of behavior, we ask that you in advance for your understanding. ■ By'll try good location of review communication environment of the communication environment or in a Wi-Fi connection, again, There are times when the problem is to improve. In addition, in the case of Wi-Fi connection, switch LTE, the connection methods, such as 4G connection, By Please try again, there is a case to improve the problem. ■ There is a possibility that the received carrier has been confirmed use of the communication restriction (docomo, au, softbank, etc.) the communication restrictions such as "7GB limit" from. Please confirm and inquire about your confirmation or cancellation of the communication restriction. ※ For such confirmation method and release method, Please check and carriers that are available website. ※ to the release of the communication restrictions are subject to charges. Please note that charges incurred is that it can not be compensated. ■ If the operation delay has occurred in such resume portable terminal heat generation state with the download at a later time, Once to end the application, there is a case to be improved by to resume the download from the place a little time until the terminal is cool. More than it is proposed that if your reference. We regard the "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" In the future. _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / _ / "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" Support ◆ iOS / Android version of the app "Girls & Panzer tanks Road Battle!" ※ contact us to this e-mail, please give me a reply without changing the subject. ※ quote the contents of this email, reprint, please refrain be published to a third party. ※ If you do not have any idea to this e-mail, thank you so sorry to trouble you, but I will be discarded.